


Everyone's a Winner

by JaneDavitt



Series: Behind Closed Doors [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Magic Box, Xander watches disapprovingly as Giles and Spike play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's a Winner

“Pass me my book, Spike.”

Xander watched Spike fetch a book that lay two inches beyond Giles’ reach. Because there was no fear in his respect for Giles, he commented, “Think I liked him better before you trained him.”

Giles watched Spike for a while; flirting with Tara, laughing with Dawn, glaring indignantly at a customer who thought he worked there. Mentally he assessed Spike’s behavior and decided it had been good enough to have earned him a reward that night.

Lust shivered through him as he began to plan something suitable.

“Did you?” he said absently. “Can’t imagine why.”


End file.
